


Small bro

by SweetBeet123



Series: Lil stories [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetBeet123/pseuds/SweetBeet123
Summary: Technoblade has become very suspicious of Tubbo, convinced he was hiding something. When he finds Tubbo's attic, he expected just about everything but a nursery...
Series: Lil stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166150
Comments: 5
Kudos: 236





	Small bro

_“I don’t trust him.”_ Techno had decided for himself. That face that has seen too many wars for it to look that innocent. That look in his eyes that screamed suspicious, the way his shirt always sat just wrong. Oh, and the literal nukes. Let’s not forget those.

So Techno had decided to do what he usually wouldn’t find himself doing: snoop around. He made up a dumb excuse to Ranboo and Phil and went on his way. There was something that little Tubbo was hiding, he just knew it.

He never meant to hurt the boy, he knew that. It’s not that he was planning on forcing the ex-president to join his syndicate. He wasn’t an anarchist anyways. Techno knew that just because Tubbo wasn’t with them, it didn’t mean he was against them, but it just felt off. And if there was something Techno could always trust, it was his gut feeling.

So he walked into the little commune he knew as Snowchester, and once he had made sure nobody was around, he stepped into the home of the kid he never really trusted.

It was… not much. A crafting table, an anvil, nothing much. But the thing that drew Techno’s attention was the bars that were by the window. Like there’d been a cage before, but whatever had been in there, it was long gone.

Techno raised an eyebrow and the broken and bended bars. Tubbo had nuclear weapons, what was next? Mutants? At this point, nothing would surprise him, if he was totally honest. He walked over to the boat next to the bars. A single chicken sat in it, looking back at Techno with a blank look. You can’t expect much emotion from a chicken.

“Michael’s chicken,” Techno read the nametag out loud. “Who the hell is Michael? Did someone join the server while I was hibernating?” No, that didn’t make sense. Surely Phil would’ve told him. Phil never kept secrets from Techno; their many years of friendship were the base of their trust.

Techno didn’t have much time to wonder, though. A couple soft thuds caught his attention. His ears perked up at the sound. Tubbo had villagers in his basement, but these thuds were too soft. Also, they came from above…

A frown spread across the pig’s face. Tubbo hadn’t showed them an attic while they were visiting. Ranboo had kept his mouth shut, too, even though it was clear the two had gotten significantly closer over the last weeks. What were they hiding?

He walked up to the wall and let his fingers glide over it. “There used to be ladders here,” he mumbled to himself. “Quite recently too…” His eyes flickered up to the ceiling. That’s when he noticed the trapdoor, shut tightly as to let no light through. How hadn’t he seen that before?

He quickly crafted some ladders himself and placed them against the wall. In just a few seconds he was up there, pushing against the trapdoor, which finally budged after a few rough shoves.

Remember earlier when I said nothing would surprise him anymore? Wrong. This definitely surprised him.

He climbed up right into a nursery. A nursery. For a child. In the attic. Why did Tubbo even have a child? Wait, did he even have a child? Techno wasn’t entirely sure how pregnancies worked on the server, but back in Pogtopia he had been sure Tubbo was joking when he had told them he told Jschlatt he was pregnant.

He let his eyes glide over the walls, taking in everything that was the room. There was a bed, some carpet, a half-eaten cake, a table, a couple of chairs. Just the regular stuff. What caught Techno’s attention, though, was the huge portraits that marked the walls.

The portraits were of a very happy-looking Tubbo, standing next to Ranboo who seemed to be even happier. Man, they really had gotten closer. He didn’t have time to look at them for long, for he heard the thudding again.

Techno turned around to where the noise was coming from and was met with yet another unexpected sight. In the corner of the room, just by the window, stood a baby zombie piglin. He was hopping up and down, trying to get a better look outside.

As soon as Techno let the trapdoor fall shut, the piglin turned around. Its eyes went wide, and it sprinted towards Techno. The taller pig took a step back, slightly weary of the golden sword the child was carrying. A nametag flashed in sight.

“MICHAEL”

Well, he no longer needed to wonder who Michael was, that’s for sure. Techno looked down at the zombie piglin, who stood still in front of him and looked up at him with wide eyes. He snorted happily, excited about this strange visitor.

“H-hi,” Techno spoke, earning himself another happy snort. “So you’re Michael?” The piglin nodded. “And you live here? Where’s your family?” The little piglin didn’t hesitate a moment and ran over to one of the portraits, where he once again hopped up and down, clearly excited. He pointed and squealed happily, encouraging Techno to look.

On the poster stood both Tubbo and Ranboo, and it was then that Techno noticed Ranboo was carrying Michael in his arms. Tubbo was holding something that looked like blueprints which held the title “bee ‘n boo”. What.

Techno looked around the room a bit more, taking in every single portrait on the wall. Every portrait had Ranboo and Tubbo with Michael. Ranboo looked so happy, happier than Techno had ever seen him before. After staring for a bit, Techno turned back to Michael.

“Are they… your parents?” he asked hesitantly. Michael nodded vigorously. “What, are they married or something?” Michael nodded again. “Wait, really?”

Michael ran around his room, grabbing everything his little arms could carry and showing it to Techno. Iron nuggets, leather, flint, saplings, golden ingots, everything. He even showed some golden apples, and Techno was pleasantly surprised that Ranboo apparently had enough that he would spare some for his “son”.

He glanced at the portrait again and wondered how it could possibly have gotten to this. Of course, he had hibernated, but he hadn’t expected to miss an entire marriage and an adoption. He wasn’t entirely sure what to think about it, either. After all, he’d come here because he strongly disliked Tubbo, and now his neighbour -some might say his friend- turned out to be married to that exact person.

He glared down at the zombie piglin. He reminded him of himself. The kid was probably an orphan, and now he’d been taken in by two parents who both seemed to genuinely love him. Man, what he wouldn’t have given for a childhood like that. The pure happy look in Michael’s eyes was starting to disgust him.

“I am so indifferent about your entire existence,” he grumbled angrily.

* * *

Ranboo made his way over to Snowchester. It had been a full day since he’d been there, and to be frank he desperately missed his little boy. At this point, the child was practically all he cared about on this server, along with Tubbo. The syndicate was nice and all, and he felt good living far away from the rest of the server, but Michael made him feel like nothing else he had ever experienced before.

He didn’t hesitate a second as he zoomed through the tunnel, knowing it was by far the fastest way to go. He skilfully landed on both feet at the end of the tunnel, no longer stumbling at the extreme speed he was being launched at.

He quickly ran over to Tubbo’s house, lost in his thoughts about the hotel he was building and the huge mansion he had commissioned Foolish to build them. “Just a few more days,” he mumbled to himself. “Then Michael can have all the space he wants.”

He was harshly pulled from his thoughts when he noticed Tubbo’s front door was slightly ajar. Someone was in there. His breathing hitched as he swiftly pulled out his sword. If someone had found Michael…

He slowly pushed the door opened and peered inside. “Tubbo?” he called out softly. It couldn’t be Tubbo. Tubbo never left the door open. That’s when he noticed the ladders had been placed back on the wall. No- oh no…

Ranboo dropped his sword, letting it clatter to the ground as he sprinted over to the ladders. He climbed up as fast as he could and almost dislocated his shoulder with the force he rammed into the trapdoor.

As he jumped up the attic, he looked around for Michael, begging that he was alright. He wasn’t at the window, where he would usually be waiting for his dad to come home. Oh God, what had happened now.

That’s when he heard some soft crunching coming from the corner of the room. He glanced over and almost completely lost it with laughter from relief.

On the floor sat Michael, happily munching on a golden apple. That is, what was visible of him. He was almost completely engulfed in a huge red cloak, which Ranboo recognised immediately.

On the floor, next to Michael, sat Technoblade, staring at how the child was enjoying the apple. He didn’t even seem to notice Ranboo come in until the enderman let out a cough to announce his presence.

At the sound, Techno shot up from the ground and turned beet red from embarrassment. “Ranboo!” he yelped. “I didn’t expect you home so soon! I- I wasn’t doing anything! I just- he looked cold, out of the nether, and since I was there already, you know- It’s not like I _care_ about him!”

“Papa!” Michael squealed out as he wriggled out of the cloak and ran up to Ranboo. He hopped up and down and made grabby hands at his adoptive father, who happily obliged and picked him up.

“He’s cute, isn’t he,” Ranboo grinned proudly. Techno smiled at the sight of Michael pressing his little snout against Ranboo’s shoulder, making little noises of happiness and comfort. At that point, even the big tough warrior couldn’t deny it anymore.

“He’s absolutely adorable.”


End file.
